Episode 215: Kidnapped
by EchowolfS
Summary: The Choten is up to something yet again. One of the masters goes missing and the other masters believe it to be an accident, but the kids are thinking more along the lines of foul play. An unusual veil breach outside the range of the stalker spheres, and a motorcycle accident is all they have to go on to find the master. Will they find him/her before something really bad happens?
1. Part 1

So, long story short, I got lost on the internet and found a rumored Kaijudo episode. There was very little info about it though. Only two characters were named and two sentences summarized the plot. I shall try my best and make this unused/rumor episode a thing, but with so little to go on… this might be a bit tricky...

Note- This takes place in between "Like father, like son" and "Unbearable being of Lightness"

* * *

Part 1

"Have you found the creature yet?" A voice split the quiet night air, nearly scaring the motorcyclist out of her skin.

"Brightmore, I am about a mile away from the breach. What in the world has you so worked up tonight?" The water master sighed through her earpiece.

"Nadia, you are three miles out of town and a tropical storm is on its way." Brightmore barked to her.

"The storm is hundreds of miles from the shore, and even though they are fast, they aren't that fast. I will be fine." Nadia bit back. "Besides, if don't handle the breach now, we might not have a chance to for a while, allowing several other creatures through the veil to deal with."

The light master didn't like her being out there, there were no stalker spheres outside the city, there for no way to watch out for her if she needed help. Especially with the tropical storm well on its way to becoming a hurricane, the entire situation put him on edge.

"Fine, tell me as soon as you get there and close the breach." Brightmore huffed. She heard the call end and she sighed with relief.

The light master may be a stone cold guy, but his paranoia of storms knew no bounds. Nadia could only guess where his phobia of going out into a storm stemmed from, it must have been something bad to rattle the stern man. It was strange though, he is fine while indoors, but if he or anyone else decides to brave the storm, he becomes an anxious mess.

She rode the rest of the way to the breach in complete silence, a welcome change to city life. Nadia liked San Campion, the bustle of the city was a nice change of pace to a quiet, Russian town, but she had begun to miss the starry nights and quiet walks in the snow. The feeling of freedom in that no buildings surrounded you and the only sound around was that of your own breath.

Nadia found the breach with ease, but the creature that caused it was nowhere to be seen. Nadia summoned her partner creature, Aqua Chaser Rusalka, and set out to find the creature. Fortunately, she didn't have to look far. A rapids lurker charged her from some trees, forcing the duel master to quickly raise her shield to avoid getting knocked out.

"Rusalka, guide the creature back through the veil!" She commanded.

Her creature growled in response, flying at the creature that attacked her partner. Due to the fact that her old mentor often used a rapids lurker, Nadia easily sent the creature packing and back through the veil.

She closed the veil and turned on her earpiece. "Brightmore, I have taken care of the creature and the breach."

"What was it?" He asked.

"A rapids Lurker."

"That's peculiar. You are nowhere near water, are you?"

"No." She looked around, checking her surroundings. Wide fields next to a forest and a road, not a place where water creatures would like to be.

"Hmm… fine. Be sure to get back before the storm-"

"Brightmore!" Nadia cut him off. "Everything's fine. I'll be back in less than forty-five minutes."

She could hear grumbling through her earpiece. "Stay safe."

She turned her earpiece off just in case Nigel decided to check in again and dismissed Rusalka. She climbed onto her bike and started it up. Nothing seriously bad could happen in forty-five minutes.

She was about fifteen minutes away from town when a strange chill went through her body. She looked around only to see that a large, white van was now behind her. _Where did they come from?_ She though. She was the only one on the rode not two seconds ago. She brushed it off and sped up a bit, moving to the right in case the van wanted to pass her.

A loud sound from the right caused her to swerve a bit. She whipped her head around just in time to see a large object sailing at her. Startled, she braked hard, but it was too late. The object hit her right side hard and sent her sailing off of her bike. Her right boot got caught on the bike, getting ripped off from the force of the blow and twisting her ankle in an unnatural way. She slammed hard onto the asphalt and rolled several times. Without her boot, she felt her skin connect to the road. It was as if someone had set her leg on fire.

Her mind was reeling from the pain of the impact. Her entire body felt like it was being crushed under a massive weight. Her sight was blurred and there was a dull ringing in her ears.

"Dang, is she even alive?" A voice split the night air.

"Yeah, she is alive," She heard another voice and two hands removed her helmet. She felt two fingers on her neck, probably checking her pulse. . "But maybe sicking a creature on her while she was going sixty-five on a back road was not such a good idea. We would be cleaning pens for the rest of our lives if we killed her before she got to him."

"She doesn't look too bad. The leather literally saved her skin." The first voice said. "Come on, let's get her into the van."


	2. Part 2

Soooo I flubbed up. I forgot the '.' in the in the title. It was supposed to read "Episode 21 **.** 5," as in half way between 21 and 22. Oh well, but now to the thing you came for… the story.

Part 2

 **Ray's POV**

"I hate to admit it, but it's boring here without Allie." Gabe sighed. "Sure half the time, she pulls us into dangerous situations, but this entire weekend has been way too quiet."

"Yeah, who knew Kaijudo could be boring?" I grumbled. We were sitting in the library trying to think of a way to entertain ourselves. Allie was gone all weekend and should be getting back later today.

Normally, the temple is buzzing with activity. Acolytes training, the masters doing their thing, and we would just go through the motions. However, the usual rhythm of the temple has been thrown off. I don't think the masters have realized we noticed, but something is off. Especially with master Chavez. He keeps pacing around his lava cave, checking up on Nigel and his phone. I don't think I have ever seen him this antsy.

"Uggh," Gabe sighed.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"It's just annoying that this place isn't being kept up when Master Nadia is away." He grumbled, picking up a tablet off of one of the tables.

"Oh, definitely! A single tablet out of place? Unthinkable!" I said sarcastically. Then I thought of something. "Wait, when did Master Nadia leave?"

"Really, Ray? You haven't noticed?" I shrugged my shoulders. "She has been gone since Friday. Think about it. She keeps the library in tip top condition, but now look around."

Gabe gestured to several tables that had a few stray tablets sitting on them. If it was a regular library, I would brush it off, but this wasn't a regular library. And Master Nadia wasn't a regular librarian. She made sure that if you picked up a tablet, you either re-shelved it exactly where you found it, or placed it on a cart so she could put it back at the end of the day. Anyone who didn't do one of these things was quickly punished with tablet dusting duty.

"Huh, shows how much I pay attention." I muttered. "I wonder where she is."

"Let's go ask Master Brightmore. He seems to know _everything_ that goes on around here." Gabe did put some emphasis of the word 'everything', and I smiled.

"Yeah, but first." I started picking up the tablets. "Let's put these up in case. If by some miracle, Nadia walks in and blames us for leaving them out. I don't know about you, but dusting tablets is NOT how I want to spend my time."

We put back the stray tablets and headed up to the war room, where Master Brightmore seemed engrossed with something about Argus.

"Hey, Master Brightmore." I waved. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something important. What do you want?" He said, more bluntly than usual.

"Well," I began, caught off guard by his annoyance. "We were wondering where Master Nadia was."

A long silence filled the air, and I suddenly got a bad feeling.

"She has gone missing." Master Brightmore said. He straight up said it.

"What?! Since when?" Gabe gasped.

"Since Friday. She went to close a veil breach outside of town, out of the range of the stalker spheres and never came back." Brightmore's face fell slightly. He caught himself though, and cleared his throat. "There is nothing to worry about though. She will either return on her own or we will find her."

Gabe and I shared a look. "Do you know what creature breached the veil?"

"A Rapids Lurker. Before you suggest that it pulled her through the veil, she contacted and informed me that the creature was banished and the breach was closed." He sighed. "And she wasn't in a dangerous area. Out in the middle of wide fields. Far away from most homes."

I don't think he realized he said that last part out loud, nor did he mean for us to hear his thoughts.

Gabe and I quietly left the war room and headed back to the library. It wasn't like we could do anything to help out. All we could do right now was hope she was okay.

 **Allie's Pov**

"Man was that an exciting reunion!" Dad said as we were driving home from a family get-together. The weekend was horrible, but he was trying to make it okay.

"Yeah, reunions just aren't fun without your cousin trying to set the house on fire." I sighed, looking out the window.

"Hey, I know it was hard with Aunt Marg asking about your mother, but you did good handling her." Dad reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I really appreciate you not snapping on her."

"Thanks." I said tersely.

"Well, at least the storm broke before it hit shore. I would hate to drive in such bad weather." Dad tried to continue the conversation, but something caught my eye. "Dad! Watch out!"

We were coming up on the city when I noticed something large in the middle of the road.

"What in the-" My dad hit the brakes hard and we skidded to a stop just a few feet away from the large mass.

It was a motorcycle, or at least it looked like one. Its right side looked flat as a pancake and the remains of what looked like a boot hung off of the pedal. It was a terrifying sight.

"Allie, I'm gonna go check this out." Dad said as he unbuckled his seat belt. His voice shook, probably thinking the same thing I was thinking. _Did this just happen? Was the rider still here?_

Dad got out of the car and began to look around. The longer I stared at the wreckage, the more I felt like I had seen this bike before. The boot was hauntingly familiar as well, but I couldn't put my finger on it. After a couple of minutes, Dad returned to the car and grabbed his cellphone.

"I couldn't find the driver, but I am gonna go ahead and call the police." I nodded and continued to stare at the bike.

 _I know I have seen something like this before. I know it!_ I finally got up the nerve to unbuckle and get out to investigate. "Don't touch anything, Allie. If the driver is really missing, everything needs to stay in its place."

I kept that in mind as I walked up to the black bike. It had electric blue accents near its seat, wheels, and handlebars. Probably custom made. The flattened side of the bike had two strange gashes in it. Almost as if something with horns rammed into the side of the frame at an incredible speed. The only thing I could think to compare it to was when Ray summoned a Blade Mare who proceeded to bash her head into everything. I walked around the frame and felt my stomach turn.

There, in the middle of the road, was a gauntlet. I knelt down by it and picked it up. I had no idea who the gauntlet belonged to, but just knowing that this person belonged to The Order churned my stomach. Then, I realized why I thought the boot was familiar, and a horrible thought crossed my mind. _Could it be… no. Why on earth would she be out here in the first place? That does look like her boot though…_

I checked around again and found a sleek, black phone screen down on the road. _Hey, this thing might tell us who the owner was!_ I quickly picked it up, eager to prove myself wrong. it only proved that I was correct.

While the screen was practically demolished, it still turned on when I hit the power button. And when the cracked screen flickered to life, I saw several missed messages.

 _Missed call x15- Hector Chavez_

 _Missed call x9- Nigel Brightmore_

 _Missed call x6- Benjirou Kimora_

It was her. The person who was involved in the crash and currently missing from the site was Master Nadia.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

 **Ray's Pov**

Gabe and I finally settled for a little dueling in the Arena to pass the time. That's when Allie came running in.

"Guys, I need to find the Masters, NOW!" She was really worked up. Both Gabe and I looked at each other and without a word, followed her out of the Arena.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jaha was annoyed that we had pulled her and the other masters from their work.

"So, my dad and I were out of town for the weekend and when we were driving back, we came across a motorcycle wreck." That got all of the master's attention.

"No." Master Chavez whispered to himself as Allie pulled a gauntlet out of her bag. Brightmore went pale-well, paler than he already is. Kimora and Jaha simply looked down.

"Is she…" Brightmore couldn't finish his sentence.

"I have no idea. Her bike was simply lying in the middle of the road. No cop cars, no, tow trucks, no nothing. My dad and I looked around, but we couldn't find her." Allie said. "He even called the police and there was no report of an accident on the road we were on. When the cops got there, they said it must have been a hit and run, and were also going to file a police report for the missing driver."

The room was quiet. Unanswered questions hung in the air and seemed to make the atmosphere drearier. One of the masters is missing and we have no clue where she could be. All we do know is that she was in an accident, and more than likely hurt.

Suddenly, a thought came to me. "Could it have been the Choten?"

"Why in the world would the Choten do such a thing?" Kimora asked.

"Well, she was, in a way, the whistle blower on him. He could want revenge… But after so many years? I hardly think he would stoop so low." Jaha mumbled. "It must have been a hit and run, or something to that effect."

"The veil breach she closed was caused by a rapids lurker in the middle of a field." Brightmore interjected.

"Quick question… why is that so strange?" Gabe asked.

"Because the creature realm almost perfectly parallels our own. Think of it this way: There is land here, so crossing the veil here will more than likely place us on land over there. Yes, creatures and man have changed the environments of both worlds, but they are still relatively the same." Kimora explained.

"Oh, but then it could have been him!" Gabe exclaimed. "The Choten uses rapids lurkers, doesn't he?"

"Yes…" Jaha sighed. "But if it was him, she might already be dead."

"No, she can't be!" Master Chavez said suddenly. "It doesn't make sense! Why would he spend the time to go after her just to kill her?"

Out of all the masters, he seemed the most distraught over her disappearance. Brightmore seemed more angry than anything else while the others were simply sad.

"He's right." Brightmore added, surprising us all. "It is illogical to waste time on someone you want to kill."

"I believe we need to think about this in a more 'real world' fashion." Jaha was slowly getting angry. "For all we know, she could have hit a big rock and crashed it herself!"

"Guys…" Allie began slowly. "I took a picture of the damage to the motorcycle, and I don't think it was a rock that caused it."

She held up her phone and the site of a mangled motorcycle made me cringe. _Could she even survive that?_

"I don't think a car could cause that kind of damage either… It appears as if something slammed into the side head-first." Gabe mused.

"And look at the gashes on the bike. It looks like the metal was cut by something." Master Chavez said. "That couldn't have been caused by a car."

"So, what should we do?" Allie asked. I could only imagine how it felt to come across a wreck and know that someone you knew was involved in it.

"There isn't much we can do." Jaha said firmly. "All we can do now is wait and see how things develop."

"But if the Choten does have her, we need go after him!" I said.

"There is no proof that he does have her. A good Samaritan might have driven by and taken her to a hospital themselves." Why Jaha was trying so hard to ignore the possibility was beyond me. _Shouldn't she at least consider the possibility?_

The three of us left the masters to their discussion.

"How can they be so calm about this?!" I practically shouted.

"I think you need to calm down, Ray. They will handle things." Gabe said.

"No, Gabe, Ray's right. Something needs to be done now." Allie turned on him.

We stared at him expectantly, waiting for the master planner to do his work. "… Maybe Rusalka will know something?" He suggested.

"Yeah! Doesn't she have this weird telepathic thing with Master Nadia?" Allie smiled.

"She does, doesn't she?" I pulled on and activated my gauntlet. _"Aqua Chaser, Rusalka!"_

The sleek trench hunter came screeching through the veil. She was obviously unhappy, but none of us could guess why.

"Rusalka, what's wrong?" Gabe tried to sooth the water creature, but she shot a blue beam at his forehead. Gabe froze for a moment, and then gasped.

"What is it?" Allie and I asked at the same time.

"She knows where Nadia is! Nadia summoned her not long ago, and she is being held captive by the Choten!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get the masters and rescue her!" Allie ran back towards the meeting room.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get to her?" Gabe stopped her.

"Rusalka shot another beam at Gabe and he let out a simple "Oh."

"What?" Allie asked, clearly annoyed.

"Rusalka says that Finbarr is being held captive there as well. We just need to summon him and we will be there."

All three of us then ran back to the master to tell of our findings.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Allie's Pov

The plan was simple enough. Masters Chavez, Jaha, and Kimora, Gabe, Ray, and I were to summon and banish back with Finbarr. Once there, Jaha and Kimora will cause a distraction while the rest of us use Rusalka to track down Nadia. Once we found her, we would meet back up with Jaha and Kimora and banish back with another creature. Master Brightmore was to stay behind to watch over the temple and as backup in case things went wrong.

Master Chavez activated his gauntlet and performed the water kata. "Cyber Lord, Finbarr!"

The cyber lord basically fell out of the veilbreach.

"Wha- where am I?" He began.

"Finbarr, are you okay?" Ray moved forwards and helped the creature up.

"Raiden? I have been summoned?" He stumbled, obviously a bit dazed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We will get you home soon, but first, we need to go back to the Choten's lair with you." Master Chavez explained.

"You wish to rescue Master Lobachevsky, correct?" All of us were surprised. Finbarr sighed. "The Choten brought her to where I was being held captive. She seemed to be in pain, but he ignored it and continued speaking about something. If you want to banish back with me, I suggest you do it fast before I am missed."

Master Chavez nodded and banished the creature. We grabbed onto each other and were pulled into wherever Finbarr was summoned from.

I had closed my eyes when we were banished, and when I opened them, my eyes were greeted with the sight of a steel cage. Finbarr looked less than pleased to be back, but more at ease now that we were here. Rusalka seemed to become more anxious as soon as we materialized here.

We summoned our creatures and split into our designated teams. Rusalka hissed something to Gargle, which he quickly explained. "Rusalka sensed Water Master, but something wrong. Not responding to mental messages."

"Rusalka, lead the way." Master Chavez commanded. Bob elected to stay with Jaha and Kimora since he would be too big to fit through the halls. We ran down several corridors, fighting any henchmen we ran into and banishing all of their creatures. Rusalka proved her superior speed several times over through the twisting halls. Often turning several corners ahead of us and then having to backtrack after she realized she left us behind yet again.

She was eager to find her missing partner. All of us were.

Jaha and Kimora's distraction was working well, because no one was guarding the doors to the room where Nadia was being held. There wasn't even a lock on the door! All of us began to worry a bit. Was she really in here, or was Rusalka wrong?

All doubts disappeared though when Master Chavez opened the door. There she was, the Water Duel Master, sleeping soundly on a small bed.

"Nadia!" Chavez ran over to her side and lightly touched her cheek. I couldn't help but gasp at her injuries. Her right ankle was wrapped tightly in a thin cast but the sheets around it were red with blood. Her left arm was covered in a deep bruise that ran from her shoulder to her elbow. There was a large cut under her right eye as well and the skin around it was stained red, more than likely from blood. She also had a bruise on her left temple that connected to her black eye.

At Chavez' touch, Nadia's eyes slowly flickered open. "Hector?" Her voice was a strained whisper.

"We're going to get you out of here, Nadi. Don't worry." It was obvious that she wasn't going to be able to walk, so Master Chavez picked her up gently and carried her out of the room.

"Ray, tell the others that we found her, and that we will get to them in a few minutes." Ray nodded at Chavez and called Kimora.

"We got her, and we'll be back in a few." He said quickly as we quickly exited the room. "Okay. Kimora said that they are still in the same area we arrived at. They are doing pretty well fighting the Choten's goons off, but more are on the way and they are starting to get overwhelmed."

We made our way back through the grey halls with ease and burst back into the creature room. It was pure chaos in there! Bob and Shouter were beating away creature after creature while Blackfeather took a backseat and would shoot its soul beams at any creature that somehow happened to get by the two brutes.

"Hey, let's get out of here!" I shouted as we made our way to Kimora and Jaha.

Kimora turned to us and let out a small gasp when his eyes landed on Nadia. "Is she okay?"

"She will be, when we get out of here." Chavez said. "Now, let's banish with Shouter and end this nightmare."

We all ran up to Shouter as Kimora dismissed him. We dismissed our other creatures as well and grabbed Finbarr just before we disappeared entirely.

Back at the Temple

"Is Master Nadia going to be okay?" I asked as Jaha exited one of the infirmary rooms.

"She is battered and bruised, but otherwise fine. She just needs some rest and she will be back on her feet in no time." We all sighed with relief. Now we could all rest easy, though I doubt I won't have nightmares after this. I really thought Master Nadia died in the crash. She may be okay now, but it was still scary.

Jaha's Pov

Later that night, I decided to go visit Nadia to see how she was holding up. I knew she wouldn't be lonely, as Master Chavez visited her several times already since she had returned. So, I decided to wait a while to check on her myself.

"Nadia?" I called softly as I pushed open the door to the infirmary.

"Yes, Jaha?" I smiled at how much stronger her voice was now. She was sitting up in bed and apparently speaking to Master Chavez.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling, and to ask you a few questions." I began.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

 **Nadia's Pov**

As soon as Jaha said she wished to ask me a few questions, I knew what they were.

"Master Chavez, can you leave us for a bit?" Jaha asked. Hector, who had been holding my hand and trying his hardest to comfort me nodded and stood up, releasing my hand and leaving the room.

As soon as he left the room, Jaha shot me a sly look. I sighed and shook my head. _She will think what she will think, and I can't change that._ I reminded myself. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, I wanted to know why the Choten had you kidnapped." She sat down on a chair beside me and rested her cane against the bed.

"He wanted me to join him. As his apprentice." I said bluntly.

"What?" She seemed a bit shocked. "After all this time, he still wants you to be his apprentice?"

"Apparently."

 _Flashback_

I woke up on a bed of white sheets. The scent of chemicals and bleach told me I was in a very clean room. At first, I thought I was in a hospital room, but the size of the room and the lack of medical equipment told me otherwise.

I tried to sit up, but pain rocketed through my body, forcing me back down. Only then did I realize that I could hardly breathe. I must have broken a rib in the crash.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door to the room open.

"Finally awake, I see." The Choten sighed. "You had me worried there."

I immediately tried to sit up, but once again fell back down.

"Careful, you have three broken ribs on your left side." He sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Is it wrong of me to wish to catch up with my former apprentice? Obviously much has changed since we dueled together." This was different. I knew something was amiss, but I wasn't exactly sure what.

"What is there to catch up on?" I had to choose my words carefully. He may be acting nice, but I was still in his custody.

"Small things… Things we used to talk about before this madness came about." He was being nice. I was still unsure of his true intentions, but I decided to play a long for a while.

We spoke about trivial things. What's new with friends, relatives, the problems in the world today… Things we used to speak about on a regular basis before he left The Order. It was… nice talking to him like this again.

"Speaking of recent events. I wish to show you some of my findings!" He stood up suddenly and knelt down. He pulled a folded up wheelchair from under the bed. He tried to help me up, but I smacked his hand away. He may be treating me well, but I was not going to just let him touch me.

As soon as I put my right foot on the ground, I crumpled to the floor. "Careful!" The Choten jumped to help me. "You broke your ankle in the crash. I would have had it set in a real cast, but the road practically skinned your leg. That needs to heal before you can get a proper cast."

"You treated my wounds?" I asked as he helped me up and into the wheelchair.

"Of course. This was not what I wanted to happen. I simply asked some of my employees to bring you to me because I knew you wouldn't come if I asked. I apologize for how roughly you were treated. I had your wounds treated as soon as they returned with you." The tone of his voice made me think he was telling the truth, but I couldn't be sure.

Once I was settled, he pushed my wheelchair out of the room. Outside, Fingers and Alakshmi were waiting.

"Hey, boss- What's SHE doing here?!" Fingers pointed at me.

"Joseph, it is impolite to point." I reprimanded him.

"Yes, especially at a guest." The Choten added. "I am taking her on a bit of a tour around our facility."

Fingers opened his mouth to say something, but Alakshmi elbowed him in the ribs. "Of course, Lord Choten."

Once the two disappeared around the corner, I turned to the Choten and raised an eyebrow. "Lord?"

"Something she decided to call me when I took her in. I don't mind it." He shrugged his shoulders.

I continued to stare at him until he looked away and he cleared his throat. "Let us begin our tour."

He wheeled me around a good portion of his facility. Showing me his labs, training grounds, and other areas. He never explained areas in much detail, though. I was surprised when he showed me the creature pens.

"Finbarr?" I gasped at the sight of the small, blue cyber lord huddled in the back corner of his cage.

"The Cyber Lord has quite a bit of valuable information, but it is hard to get him to speak. We have to use some unconventional methods to retrieve the information." The Choten said simply.

My gaze lingered on the poor creature as he wheeled me out of the room.

He continued the main training hall. He handed me a tech gauntlet. "I have made some adjustments to the original design. It is much easier to use now. Would you like to test it?"

I immediately felt uncomfortable. This was a test, wasn't it? To see if I would attack him with a creature.

After a moment, I pulled on the gauntlet and summoned a creature. _"Aqua Chaser Rusalka!"_

I summoned my personal favorite creature. She screeched in anger as she was forced through the veil, but stopped when she saw me.

" _Nadia, what are you doing?"_ She asked.

" _I have been taken captive by the Choten. I have no idea where I am, but Lord Finbarr is here with me. Remember this and try to get in touch with the others."_ I told her quickly.

"The gauntlet is definitely more effective than your first model. It takes less mana and is easier to use." I critiqued.

"Yes. I am quite proud of it." He said happily. I dismissed Rusalka and pulled the gauntlet off. I never told him that I could telepathically speak to Rusalka, so I doubt he would think anything of it.

The tour continued for another hour or so. I was exhausted by the time he returned me to my room. I allowed him to help me up and back into the bed.

"Nadia." He began. "I wish to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Will you join me? There is so much we accomplished when we worked together, think of how much more we could do with all of my new advancements now." I was unsure how to answer. If I simply refused, he could do something to me since I was still in his custody.

"I- I will think about it," I answered.

 _End Flashback_

"So, he was trying to win your trust again…" Jaha murmured.

"Yes. He continued to visit me up until I was rescued." I looked down at my hands.

"Did you consider it?" I was not at all surprised she asked me this.

"…Yes." My response seemed to catch her off guard. "I did consider it. It would have been so much easier if I simply stayed by his side, but… it wouldn't have been right. It was strange, but he didn't seem like the Choten while I was there. He was Master August again… I knew it wouldn't last, but the thought still crossed my mind."

"Well… I am glad you didn't decide to join him." Jaha cleared her throat. "Get some rest so you can heal. There is a lot to be done."

I watched her leave the room. I took in a shaky breath and lied down. This has been quite the weekend, and I am so glad that everything is over now.

 **Well… That was my episode 21.5 Kidnapped, or how to complete a fanfic in four days. I guess I just got really caught up in this story and because it was pretty short, I managed to complete it.**

 **I know I should probably be focusing on my other stories, but I just wanted to do this one as a bit of a change in pace.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story!**

 **-Echo**


End file.
